The Adding Of Chromosomes:Chronicles of DNA
by cjhero
Summary: The aftermaths of The Adding Of Chromosomes is finally here! Double D tries his best to keep his new "little secret" to himself but for Marie, who knows? Warning: May turn into rated M later on...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

The Adding Of Chromosomes: Chronicles of DNA

Intro

Well…..To be honest, I didn't think I was going get these types of responses. I mean…wow. As I kept seeing the results lately, I've kept thinking it over and over until I thought about you guys and decided to continue the story. I mean don't start something you can't finish, am I right? Even though it was a one-shot at first. Anyways, this is the aftermath events of The Adding of Chromosomes, so if you haven't read that first, then I wouldn't blame you. This one toke forever to think on how I can continue it plus being a senior in high school is ending way too big for me to focus on this. But it would be wise to read that first. If you have then you get a cookie. Chocolate chip. Enjoy that shit. Anyways, let's start shall we?

As the sun was rising to wake up the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek, Edd wakes up with a yawn and a good stretch to start the day. He looked at his window to a couple of birds chirping in his wake and sees the sunshine peacefully blazing in his room. He got up with his boxers on and made his way to the bathroom so he can do his daily routine of his 3-minute teeth brushing and a quick shower. He then grabs his toothbrush and starts brushing away. 'This morning looks quite exquisite today and feels like it too. Hopefully, the whole day becomes like this.' Edd thought as he was brushing his teeth and stopped for a moment to breathe in and out of happiness of the thought then resumed brushing.

After his 3-minute brushing, he spat out the toothpaste with water that was in a small cup and started checking the insides of his mouth by looking at the mirror in front of him just in case. Once Edd found nothing, he rinsed out his orange toothbrush, leaves it neatly next to the toothpaste by the sink, and face towards the bathtub then turns on the shower. But there was something he missed. While Edd goes in the shower, he unknowingly left a familiar piece of blue hair stuck between the bristles of the toothbrush. Edd steps in the shower with a bathing towel and his shower cap as the steam from the hot water starts filling up the room. He then starts humming the SSBB opening theme that was stuck in his head for longest time while he was scrubbing away.

But at one point, he stopped humming and bathing all together and stared at the front part of the wall as he was remembering what went down last night. It's still shocking to him that the one Ed who's incredibly smart yet is an extremely careful germaphobe that becomes embarrassed by even the smallest of dirty jokes, and gets way too shy to ask any girl out has done the ultimate goal of many teenage boys. He was even lucky enough to sneak back inside with his parents home sleeping at such an hour. 'My word...I-I still can't believe of what toke place that day. All it was supposed to be was just a simple game of Mortal Kombat..but to think that a woman such as herself would hold back those feelings for such a long time. And a Kanker for that matter...Astounding.' Edd thought as his face had some form of a happy look just thinking about and resumed cleaning himself.

Once he reached the back of the neck with the towel though, he felt a sharp pain in that same area. "YEOWCH!" Edd cried out. 'What in the world was that? Why did that hurt?' He starts feeling around his neck to see what hurt him. 'Maybe it was a bump or scratch.' Edd thought. It wasn't too long to figure out that he was right yet wrong at the same time. Instead of finding just a scratch, he found three of them. All three of them seemed to be small and vertical but enough to break the skin. "...(sigh)Last night sure was wild." Edd said. He then turned the knob counter clockwise to make the shower a bit cooler so it wouldn't sting as much. After 5 minutes or so, Edd starts letting the soap and water run down from him to the sinkhole at the bottom of his feet and turns the water off so he can dry off with his towel. 'Hmm Maybe I shouldn't tell the guys about this. For who knows what could they do to me? Or anybody for that matter?! My word, even if a rumor starts, It'll be-' Edd's thought was suddenly interrupted as he slip and fell face first onto the bathroom floor causing the toothbrush to fall on Edd's head due the vibration of the slip. "Ooww... Curse this tile flooring." Edd said as he slowly got up. He then hears something plastic fall on the floor. 'Hmm? What was that?' Edd thought. He then start looking around the bathroom to find out what fell only to find his toothbrush on the floor. "So that's what fell….And on the floor!" Edd said then sighs at his toothbrush, picks it up, and starts examining it for any dirt to wash off. He then finds the familiar piece of blue hair in the middle of his toothbrush and now there's two **more** things on his mind. It's wether he should facepalm himself in shame and embarrassment or to somehow feel proud about it.

Edd just sighs knowing that he doesn't have time for thinking at this point. This smart man needs to get ready for school! Edd goes back in his room with a towel wrapped around him and starts putting on his regular clothes in orderly fashion. He puts his pants on first then his cap and moved it upwards bit to let some hair out. As Edd was half way in his white long sleeve dress shirt, his phone started to ring. "It's probably Eddy." Edd said as he was walking towards his phone. He picked up his phone to see who's calling him and he was right; It was Eddy. While he was still putting on his dress shirt, Edd answered his call. "Double D speaking." Edd said. "Hey sockhead me and Ed are-" Eddy was suddenly interrupted by Ed. "HI DOUBLE D! Ow!" Ed said then was punched by Eddy in arm for not letting him finish his sentence. "Freaking numbskull." Eddy murmured. "Anyways, me and Ed are in the van ready and waiting so hurry up." Eddy said. Yes, you heard him right. The same van that the boys founded in the junkyard. After many years of Eddy working in his dad's job as a car salesman, he slowly learned how to fix one instead and of course, the van was his first project.

The Eds left the paint job alone but it still needed parts...and an engine. Since they worked all together, they was able to finish before the summer ended. "Ok, I'll be out there in a nanosecond." Edd said still putting on his shirt. " Ya know, every time you say that, I keep calling bullsh-" Eddy was once again interrupted by someone who was tapping on the window which was Double D fully clothed. Edd had a cocky look on his face as a way of saying "I told you so" and still had the phone in his hand then pressed the end call button and put it in his pocket. As Edd made his way inside the van and sat himself in the backseat and closed the door, silence was build into the vehicle as Eddy started the van and starts driving. "...Ok, I'm not even going to ask how the hell did you just did that." Eddy said. The Eds are driving their way for another day of Peach Creek High. The day that Double D here hopes to be nice and refreshing as his morning was. As Eddy turns on the radio while he's driving, Edd phone vibrates and sees a text message from Marie. He reads it and his jaw literally dropped plus his phone. His mind starts racing with questions that only the result of this day could answer them. The whole day that he wished for this morning will never happen with this type of text message. He looked again just to make sure he wasn't crazy and reads it silently. "Challenge...accepted ;)"


	2. Update

Update

Yoooooo what's up people?! How have you guys been? Anyways, I want say a HUGE my bad on not uploading lately. High School + Senior= alot of time consumed while the fun stuff is thirsty. Damn. Well since this week is my last one, I'll be more than able to start the other chapters once it's over. Thank you for your time.


End file.
